1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display device using a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flexible display device can display an image on a side surface thereof by using a flexible display panel. The flexible display device may be variously applied to mobile equipment such as a mobile phone, an ultra mobile PC, an electric book, an electric newspaper, and the like.